Recently, portable terminals such as smartphones, tablet terminals, and notebook personal computers have been used in the business scene. When secret files in addition to public information are stored in such portable terminals and the portable terminals are brought out from a security area such as a workplace, it is necessary to take security measures for information leakage and so on.
Therefore, techniques have been proposed that achieve security management in consideration of the user utilization state in a service of providing a storage area via an information network (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). According to the technique described in this document, a storage device for offering a service of allowing a user's terminal to use the storage area is connected to the terminal via the network. The user sets location information of the terminal for access to the storage device, user schedule, and access conditions to perform security management in consideration of the user utilization state, thereby preventing an unauthorized access to data in the storage device.
Security automatic control systems for ensuring security of mobile communication terminals have been also proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2). According to the technique described in this document, a schedule matching determination section of a mobile communication terminal determines whether or not a user's actual activity matches a schedule stored in a schedule storage section. When it is determined that the user's activity does not match the schedule, a security control section performs operational control based on a security operational rule corresponding to a predetermined security pattern.
Techniques for improving security of information terminals have also been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 3). The technique described in this document utilizes user unique information, for example, unique identification information of a portable information communication terminal, such as a serial number of the terminal and a phone number, which are incorporated in the portable information communication terminal, and a user-set password. Further, the technique controls time when the portable information communication terminal can access information, and limits place where information can be accessed or the user unique number can be changed according to location information acquired by means of a GPS (Global Positioning System) function of the portable information communication terminal.